This invention relates to a viewfinder for a VTR (video tape recording) camera or the like which uses a dot matrix image display device, in which picture elements are arranged in matrix form.
The resolution, which determines the picture quality of a matrix image display device, depends on the number of picture elements which are arranged in rows and columns,(i.e. in matrix form), in the device. For example, in order to display a television image, a matrix of approximately 250 to 350 rows by 250 to 350 columns is required. However, there has been a tendency to reduce the number of picture elements in the display device of electronic viewfinders, in an effort to reduce manufacturing cost and to miniaturize the electronic viewfinder, thereby leading to a decrease in resolution. Despite this decrease in resolution, when a matrix image display device is applied to the electronic viewfinder of a VTR camera, the angle of view (i.e., the composition of the picture) can be determined. However, because of the low resolution, the focusing of the lens on an object; which is one of the essential functions of the electronic viewfinder, cannot be achieved readily.